1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a children's toy and, more particularly, to overhead crib gym toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mount mobiles and like nursery toys on the upper part of a crib or play-pen, i.e., generally above the child, to both visually and auditorily attract the child's attention for amusement purposes. It is also known to use overhead crib-supported gym-type devices to encourage the child to manipulate the same and thereby develop muscular strength and coordination. Although the known crib-supported toys are generally satisfactory for their amusement and muscle development purposes, they have not proven to be altogether satisfactory. For example, the known crib-supported toys are generally made of injection-molded, hard plastic material which is not yielding to the touch, and some of which have sharp edges. Such a hard surface and/or sharp edges represent potential safety hazards, particularly for the active child who is readily prone to fall and impact on such hard plastic surfaces and/or sharp plastic edges.